Biology Chapters 6-9 Study Guide
Test Date: October 31 Class: Biology Content: Chapters 6-9 Recommended Quizlets: https://quizlet.com/241164377/glencoe-science-biology-chapter-6-chemistry-in-biology-flash-cards/ <-- Chapter 6 https://quizlet.com/247889771/glencoe-science-biology-chapter-7-cell-theory-flash-cards/ <-- Chapter 7 https://quizlet.com/250480465/glencoe-science-biology-chapter-8-photosyntesis-2-flash-cards/ <-- Chapter 8 https://quizlet.com/375733532/glencoe-biology-chapter-9-flash-cards/ <-- Chapter 9 Kahoot(s): https://embed.kahoot.it/26c7ecc3-7911-4372-ba0b-d88eb895fb80 <-- Over eukaryotes and prokaryotes. Anyone is welcome to create a Kahoot and share it here. Practice Tests: http://glencoe.mheducation.com/sites/0078695104/sitemap.html Assignments to Use: Study Guide Chapter 8 S 1: How Organisms Obtain Energy Enzyme Worksheet Any of your notes Recommended Methods of Study: Friday- Study 6-7 Saturday- Study 8-9 Sunday- Study Vocabulary/Quizlets, use practice tests that are in the book Monday- Review All Material, Read through book Tuesday- Study group. We can schedule a study group at a time that is good for everyone using the Wiki chat. Wednesday- Review All Material Tricks To memorize cell structure, use this story and picture it in your head. You can make any alterations. The more absurd it is, the more likely you are to memorize it. You are a plant cell. You walk into a party with your best friend, Cell Wall. Cell Wall is tough and has promised to protect you from any weirdos you might meet at this party. He says he always feels inclined to protect Plant Cells and Fungi Cells. When you get into the living room, you meet a bunch of couples who are chatting and trying to light the house on fire. These are the Centrioles, who are always in pairs. They're with the Animal Cells and the Algae cells. Next, you go upstairs to check things out. You see your friend, Chloroplast, who just can't stop talking about photosynthesis. While talking, she spills her cup of chlorophyll all over you. She's annoying and you want to club her with a tire iron, but she only hangs around Plant Cells like you. When you search for something to drink, you meet these sisters named Cilia and Flagella. Cilia has got a lot of hair, and Flagella has a high pony tail that she uses to whip people with. Both of them only hang around Animal Cells, Protist Cells, and Prokaryotes. Before you can chat with them any longer, both of them hop in their car and offer you a ride. They're good for transport, but you decline the offer. When you head over to the basement, you see Cytoskeleton. He's a social butterfly and hangs out with all the eukaryotic cells. It's probably a good thing since he's so helpful— he's a framework for the cells that chill out in the cytoplasm. You finally find something to drink when you meet ER. He's pretty social, too, and hangs out with all the eukaryotic cells. However, as soon as you go out to chat with ER, he gets run over by Cilia and Flagella's car. He's all folded up now. You go back inside because you're now scarred for life. Golgi Apparatus, the other socialite who hangs with all eukaryotic cells, comes to comfort you. He tells you about his job as a delivery guy—he packages proteins and makes sure they're all good to send out. He says ER will be fine; Golgi Apparatus also looks like a flattened stack of pancakes and he's perfectly fine! In the backyard, beside the pool, is Lysosome. She's shy and is only comfortable around animal cells. Because she's so nervous when you approach her, she drops all her stuff. There are now digestive enzymes everywhere, which you help pick up. Lysosome thanks you. You tell her that you think she's ugly. Mitochondrion is blasting music in the house because he's such a powerhouse. He gets everyone hyped up, and provides an energy to the room. He also hangs out around eukaryotic cells. Next to him is the house pet, Plasma Membrane. Plasma Membrane barks and goes to socialize with all the eukaryotic cells. He's all wiggly and flexible, and he controls the movement of stuff in and out of cells. You're about to leave the party when you see Ribosome, who is the most social guy you've ever met. He's found near all cells. Whenever you're around him, he always seems to be making proteins. You get in your car, which is a Vacuole. It's a good vehicle, and it stores a lot of materials. However, it can only hold so many of your friends—one large plant cell, or a few small animal cells.